


Got Me Where You Want Me

by madetobeworthy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Hands Free Cumming, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom!Clint, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants a sex tape to watch while Bucky is away on missions. Bucky obliges on the condition no one else gets to watch it.</p><p>or; the one where I watched a porn video that made me want to write winterhawk porn nbd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd ever be able to write 2k worth of PWP seeing as I've never actually tried to before. So, yay me! As always it was given a quick once-over and edit so all mistakes are mine. As promised this is dedicated to the Bucky to my Clint, [thorinismyhomeboy](http://thorinismyhomeboy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from [One Track Mind by Papa Roach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvHplpIkW_U). (Epilepsy TW since it's a live show video and Papa Roach uses a lot of flashy lights and pyrotechnics in their shows.)
> 
> This is the [porn video](http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph56535a5fa305e), in case you're interested.

Bucky couldn’t really believe he’d let Clint talk him into this. Of course when Clint really wanted something it was hard to resist him. Especially with the way he’d sat on his knees at Bucky’s feet with that smug little grin and one hand wrapped around his calf as he rested his chin on his hip and blinked up at him. The way he’d licked his lips and batted his eyes and said _please_ so nicely; how could he say no?

He was already naked, lounging back against the headboard and mountain of pillows Clint had piled up for him. He watched Clint as he moved around the room, setting up the camera on a tripod to the left of the bed and making sure it was just at the right angle. He paused however when he looked through the view screen and saw Bucky lazily stroking himself to hardness. He grinned at him and was rewarded with a slight smirk in return.

“You gonna fiddle with that thing all night, or are we actually gonna do this?”

“I want to make sure it gets everything.” Clint said, double checking the camera once more before crawling onto the bed and making his way up to Bucky so he could kiss him.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into making a sex tape.” Bucky huffed, nipping at Clint’s bottom lip as he pulled back to settle on his lap. “You swear you’re not going to show anyone?”

“On my brother’s grave.” He crossed a finger over his heart as though that would make it more serious. “It’s just for us. Something when only one of us is gone on mission. I miss you when you’re not here, you know.”

“Shut up and go get naked.” Bucky sighed, giving Clint’s ass a smack with his metal hand. It made him jump, but he was grinning ear to ear as he crawled off his lap and went to take off the rest of his clothes. Bucky watched him, still slowly stroking himself even though he was hard now. Clint wiggled his hips and winked in his direction. Maybe another night it would have been a full strip tease. Maybe another night Bucky would ask for one.

Once Clint was naked he crawled back up onto the bed, slowly making his way up Bucky’s body with a predatory grin on his face. Bucky’s hands found his waist and helped guide him so he was straddling his hips and then pulled him down for a kiss with one hand curling into his hair. They did that for a little while, Clint resting his hands on Bucky’s chest and sitting on his lap while Bucky ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and traced little circles against his hip.

It was so easy for Bucky to forget that there was a camera on them as Clint pulled back, his lips just slightly swollen from their kisses and a look of want and affection in his eyes. Bucky kept his left hand on Clint’s hip to help keep him steady as he moved up to his knees, his right moving to grasp his cock and stroke him with slow, easy motions. Clint let out a little sigh of pleasure as he reached for the bottle of lube that was sitting next to them.

As Clint worked his fingers into himself Bucky sat forward a bit, pressing little open mouth kisses along his abdomen and squeezing his thigh. Clint’s hand moved to coat Bucky’s cock as he looked down to meet his gaze, Bucky staring up at him through his lashes with a reverent look.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up, this is supposed to be sexy.” Clint protested with a small laugh.

“It is.” Bucky assured him before pressing a few more kisses to his tummy then reclining against the pillows once more.

Clint let out a soft hiss as he lowered himself on Bucky, Bucky’s hands moving back to his hips to help guide him. Clint was in charge of the whole situation tonight, he’d told Bucky exactly what he wanted and Bucky was more than fine to let him have the reins. This was all for him in the end anyway.

But dear god, the way Clint looked above him like that left Bucky in awe. His breath hitched and he let out a small groan as Clint finally settled in his lap. Pushing his fingers through Bucky’s hair, Clint made him tilt his head back just so. He grinned at his slack-jawed expression and leaned down to kiss him, one of Bucky’s hands coming up to cup the back of his neck. As they kissed Clint started to rock his hips, drawing little moans from Bucky. In turn Bucky’s hands moved down Clint’s body to grab his ass, spread his cheeks apart, lift him just so so he could start fucking him nice and slow.

Clint gasped into Bucky’s mouth, shifted how he held himself slightly and began to rock back to meet each of Bucky’s thrusts. Grinning at him between small but desperate kisses, Bucky reached up and gently pulled Clint’s hearing aids out, reaching over to set them aside on the night stand. When Clint couldn’t hear himself he was a lot more shameless in the noises he made, and Bucky loved hearing them all. He didn’t care if the neighbours could hear, hell he didn’t care of the whole building could hear. These noises were for him and he was going to enjoy them.

Sitting up better and bracing his hands on Bucky’s chest, Clint started to ride him in earnest. Bucky laid back and enjoyed letting Clint take control, his hands sweeping down his sides, his hips, over his thighs. He gave a few sound smacks to his ass too, loving the little yelps of pain-and-pleasure Clint let out with each one. He squeezed and played with his ass as Clint grinned down at him, eyes dark with desire and biting at his bottom lip. He curled his fingers into Bucky’s chest, nails digging into soft flesh and leaving little red crescent shapes there.

They found a steady rhythm, Bucky rocking his hips up to meet Clint who bounced on his dick like it was his god damn day job. First Bucky could only really hear the sound of their flesh slapping together in their rut, soon follow by the kittenish mewls as Clint started to really get into it before they turned into full blow cries of ecstasy with his head thrown back and eyes closed. His jaw was slack and his body was flushed pink in a way that really brought out and highlighted every scar, every mark, every freckle. Bucky fucking relished in it, couldn’t take his eyes off the man above him even as he dug his nails further down his chest to leave angry red welts in their wake.

Curling his body up just slightly, Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint’s middle, sliding his hands up his back and pressing him forward so he could reach and kiss every scar, every freckle, every single inch of his skin. He ran his tongue over one of his nipples, smirked at the little hitch in Clint’s breathing it caused. Wanting more he sunk his teeth into the fleshy part of Clint’s chest, sucking the nipple hard. Clint’s hips jerked and he swore loudly and moaned louder as Bucky pulled away. Already he could see the way the bruise would flower out on his chest and he moved to make a matching mark on the other side.

Bucky continued to move his hands up Clint’s back, pressing him down by his shoulders to catch his lips in a fierce kiss. Clint leaned forward, pressed against Bucky and caged his head in with his forearms as he kissed back just as fiercely, driven by lust and want and _need_. He pushed himself up a bit more so he wasn’t braced on his elbows, one hand beside Bucky’s head the other resting on his collarbone, just short of his neck. While they engaged in breathplay every once in awhile, it was always discussed before hand in case Bucky had an episode. Clint didn’t want to push his luck. But this, this was fine. Bucky looked at him like he was the only thing in the world, running his hands up his thighs, over the swell of his ass, squeezing and dropping light smacks as he went. The way Clint moaned his name was downright obscene as he fucked himself on Bucky’s dick, his own still untouched but sliding against Bucky’s abs. Even with the pre-cum smeared there the friction was practically non-existent, just enough to tease, to drive him crazy.

Bucky’s hand came around to touch it, his left resting on Clint’s hip. Clint grabbed both his wrists before he managed to get a hand around him, pushing them back and pinning them against the wall. He was in charge, they were doing it how he wanted tonight. Bucky obliged, but still pressed back against Clint’s hold, if only to prove that he could. Clint smirked at the show, but kept Bucky firmly pinned where he was as he snapped his hips forward, setting a fast pace for himself.

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, a strangled moan barely escaping as he let his head fall back against the headboard with a dull _thud_. Clint was right there with him, eyes half lidded as he looked down at Bucky and moaned, each sound punctuated by his heavy breathing.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Clint gasped, his body tensing up around Bucky as he felt that familiar heat pool in his gut and work its way through his limbs until it burst like a dam and left every inch of his body on fire with sparks of pleasure chasing each other around his nerves.

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Bucky hissed as Clint came untouched, thick ropes of cum splashing up his chest, just barely hitting his face, and pooling near the head of Clint’s cock. Over-sensitive to even the light brush of Bucky’s abdomen moving with his breathing, Clint pushed himself up to a more straight sitting position.

Hands now free Bucky reached up and grabbed Clint’s wrists to keep him somewhat steady as he took the opportunity to fuck Clint through his post-orgasm shakes, relishing in the high-pitched noises that escaped him. Clint threw his head back, moaned and cried out a slur of not-quite-words and Bucky’s name in a desperate and needy tone.

“Shit.” Bucky gasped, moving his grip to Clint’s hips so he could hold him in place, only rocking his hips into him as he came. He held him there, no doubt leaving finger shaped bruises on Clint as he rode out the intense wave of pleasure that washed over him with his orgasm.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Clint twining his fingers with Bucky’s to use as support to stay sitting up. There was no other sound in the room than their heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath, eyes closed, just basking in the glory of the post-orgasmic haze. Eventually Clint gently removed himself from Bucky’s lap, arms and legs trembling, and moved to the edge of the bed, gingerly getting to his feet to go turn off the camera. Bucky leaned over and kept a hand on Clint’s lower back to try and keep him steady, though he wasn’t sure how much help it actually was.

Instead of leaving to clean himself up after turning the camera off, Clint just flopped back down in bed. He pillowed his head in his arms and watched Bucky gather some of the cum off his body and lick it off his fingers. He felt a shiver run up the length of his spine and wiggled himself closer.

“You had to do that once I turned the camera off, huh?”

“Oh I did it while the camera was still on too, you just weren’t looking.” Bucky mused, collecting the last bit of the cum from his belly and holding it out to Clint. Clint smirked and wrapped his lips around Bucky’s finger, swirling his tongue around it before slowly pulling away. He wasn’t entirely sure Clint heard what he said, but he seemed to get the jist of it.

 _Going to clean up?_ Bucky signed at Clint when he didn’t seem inclined to move himself further than where he was sprawled out beside him.

“Still waiting for leg function to return.” Clint replied, beaming at Bucky and resting his chin on his thigh.

“Lazy.” Bucky snorted, knowing full well Clint would be able to make out the one word with his limited lip-reading abilities. All it earned him was a bigger smile and a laugh as Clint tucked his face against his skin. Bucky smiled indulgently and let him rest there for a moment. When Clint finally lifted his head again Bucky spoke.

_You stink. I’ll carry you to the shower, let’s go._

Clint laughed and rolled over. “Yes, carry me! I wish I got that on camera too.”

Bucky merely rolled his eyes and got up. The things he did for this ridiculous bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> So you should come hang out with [me on tumblr](http://helterskelterxo.tumblr.com) as I cry about how pretty chris evans is and bitch about how perfect winterhawk is and procrastinate making tumblr themes and new graphics.
> 
> Also kudos **and comments** give me life and inspire me to work more on my other winterhawk fics. Hint hint ;D


End file.
